mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Toreus The Slayer
Toreus The Slayer is a fictional character-a sort of second draft of the original first version of the character Captain Toreus 2250 AD..This Toreus dropped alot of elements,that should not have dropped like Subterainean Shuttle Transit System and proposed robot character.It kept the concept of the Guider Gem,the dark haired,Belit like pirate chick,one time called "Aphrodite '' in early version and Athena now known as Antillus Sojat and the gentle giant,Viking type warrior Boggs,now known as Nhatork.The rest was patterned after basically Robert E.Howard's Hyborean Age,but still in the future,after an Atomic War.Toreus the Slayer,now had a quest to find the Lost City of Aeson-where Guider Gem's Artificial Intelligence,was being broadcast from,but for some unknown reason,did know where itself was and needed Captain Toreus to find the hidden bunker of lost knowledge-a Great Library and musceum of lost artifacts-weapons,mechine,art,science and so forth,hidden before the wars. Fictional History The Thuvian Rangers were the Kingdom of Thuvia;s Army and Police Force.Toreus now has father General Tarl Rand and a sister Andromida.He is seen defending his kingdom from an invasion by the Vladerheim-cruel scarlet haired Viking like warriors from the far frozen wastes of the Northern lands of New America,on Terra II-what the people of this now call Earth.The Vladerheim just killed the Thuvian Rangers father and tied to rape his sister.Toreus confronts the scarlet haired opponent,similar to Conan does in Frost Giant's Daughter. Captain Toreus Rand finds his scarred father not dead yet ,but mortally wounded,when his horse tried to charge the Vladerheim defence lines and stabbed pikes.He then lying in the snow bloodied,with men around his tell only son,who bending to comfront him,about a secret of the distant past.Once things were not always as they are now.The earth as it called was full gleaming cities,with titanic jewelled towers,that reached into the sky.Great mechines-ships flew across the skies and horseless chariots moved through these titanic cities.The world was a paradice then,but not perfect.A cold war broke and eventually led other wars.People fighting in the streets of many gleeming cities.Others fighting in subterranean tunnels below.It was later,to be revealed,humans-Time Troopers went in time and started the war,accidently altering history in the process. Then Ultimate War came-a Nuclear War and everything was lost-whipped out.Mankind had survive again like savages-pull inself uptoward civilazation again.Tarl Rand then tell his son,the Guider we wear-you wear-it talks to us-to you.It is the key to a vast treasure=the greatest ever know.A storehouse of ancient knowledge and mechines like in ancient times defore the Great Disaster-the Cataclysm that almost destroyed our world.I once tried to find it,but failed.You must find and free this from current state of barbarity. But before Captain Toreus can begin his heoic quest,he get permission from the King Oddessa to be releaved of compossion in the Thuvian Rangers and leave his country-out into the untamed,wild lands beyond,But the king refuses and then becomes crazy-putting Toreus in a dungeon.The Thuvian is forced to fight a horned,fire breathing Tyrannisaurus Rex and dodge laser bolts from a statue of Thrull-their god. Captain Toreus Rand,makes out of the arean toward the king.He drags him into Throne to ask why he and Thrull wish him to not leave.It turns out Thrull is actually four artificial brains in glass sphere,connected together with an artificially intelligent computer.It has corrupted over time and is mad.It dosen't anything to change and see's Toreus Rands quest as an threat to his insane wishes.Captain Toreus Rand fights his way,passed holographic illusions of demons and monsters,to destroy with sword,the computer that causing the other guestarlt brains to malfunction.Free,Thrull now gives his blessing and Toreus rides horse out into the wilderness beyond the land of Thuvia to begin his noble quest. ---- The Lair of the Lizard-Men The story begins with King Arydon Khonn and his younger brother wizard Sargon Khonn seeing a barbarian,Toreus the Slayer kill him in a fight.The king wants to prevent this and brother begins plans to stop before he arrives.One is having the city guard stop anyone drinking at the local city fountains,that are found on the outskerts of the city of Sarkhorja. Toreus the Slayer travels to the City of Sarkhorja-relatively in the same location as Philadelphia.Captain Toreus meet Nhatork-a viking type warrior based on Fafnire Ironhand.Nhatork,captain of the city guard,thinks Toreus some wandering trouble making,drinking from sacred city fountain,with no permission from the cities King Arydon Khonn and his younger brother wizard Sargon Khonn.Toreus,being arrogant and wanting to pay tribute,desides to fight the big Viking.Using superior skill and strenth,the Thuvian Warrior defeats Nhatork,but dosen't kill him.As a rule,he dosen't someone,he see's a noble spirit.The two deside to go a drink at the Big Boar Tavern. Unknown to them,a lizard hitman,is aiming at people randomly sitting at the tavern.Nhatorks mug is shot with a laser beam.Toreus the Slayer nearly misses another shot,diving out of the way.A tevern waitress get shot by another blast. Toreus and Nhatork deside run across the street to stop whoever is firing the shots.They make their way toward the roof and see a weird lizard man,with a laser rifle.The two disarm him,but before he can flee,Toreus and Nhatork hold at bay with their swords.The lizard tells that this King Arydon is a tyrant oppressing the people above and lizard folk,living amid the outland swamps. Toreus and Nhatork deside to go to the Lizard guy.Shagghath Thu's underground city and see for themselves. ---- The Tower of Khukhakhonn Toreus and Nhatork climb the great Tower of Khukhakhonn of King Arydon Khonn and his younger brother wizard Sargon Khonn with Lizard army behind to remove a tyrant from his throne.Toreus confronts the king,just was seen earlier Now some of this dosen't ,but I was 15 or 16,immersed in the world of Conan and Hyborean Age,as was Star Trek and Edgar Rice Burroughs.I was trying to ressurect bits the previous first story of; Toreus Warrior 2250.I was trying also emulate stupid crap I saw in Marvels Planet of the Apes magazine,like the stupid Gestalt Intelligence . Lost Worlds OF Science Fiction ,Killraven,Kamandi.Beowolf,Ironwolf,Ironjaw-who came that idea-a Conan with bear trap for a jaw,Starfire,Travis Moron-i mean Morgan-The Waerlord,Genesis 2,Toreus The Slayer,Doomsday Plus One,Planet Of The Vampires-Planet of the Apes/I AM Legend whattobe shit ,EARTH 2, Toreus has save Antillus Sojat,kidnapped by Sargon-the evil wizard of King Arydon,he killed in the city of Sarkhorja. Ideas,never used was MARVEL/DC COMICS,ATLAS COMICS Aeson In Greek mythology, Aeson or Aison (Greek: ) was the son of Tyro and Cretheus, who also had his brothers Pheres and Amythaon. Aeson was the father of Jason and Promachus with Polymede, the daughter of Autolycus-way before Bruce Campbell played on tv. A son of Cretheus, the founder of Iolcus, and of Tyro, the daughter of Salmoneus. He was excluded by his step-brother Pelias from his share in the kingdom of Thessaly. He was father of Jason and Promachus, but the name of his wife is differently stated, as Polymede, Alcimede, Amphinome, Polypheme, Polymele, Arne, and Scarphe. (Apollod. i. 9. § 11 and § 16 ; Hom. Od. xi. 258; Tzetz. ad Lycophr. 872; Diod. iv. 50; Schol. ad Apollod. i. 45; Schol. ad Hom. Od. xii. 70.) Pelias endeavoured to secure the throne to himself by sending Jason away with the Argonauts, but when one day he was surprised and frightened by the news of the return of the Argonauts, he attempted to get rid of Aeson by force, but the latter put an end to his own life. (Apollod. i. 9. § 27.) According to an account in Diodorus (iv. 50), Pelias compelled Aeson to kill himself by drinking ox's blood, for he had received intelligence that Jason and his companions had perished in their expedition. According to Ovid (Met. vii. 163, 250, &c.), Aeson survived the return of the Argonauts, and was made young again by Medeia. Jason as the son of Aeson is called Aesonides. (Orph. Arg. 55.) A son of Cretheus, the founder of Iolcus, and of Tyro, the daughter of Salmoneus. He was excluded by his step-brother Pelias from his share in the kingdom of Thessaly. He was father of Jason and Promachus, but the name of his wife is differently stated, as Polymede, Alcimede, Amphinome, Polypheme, Polymele, Arne, and Scarphe. (Apollod. i. 9. § 11 and § 16 ; Hom. Od. xi. 258; Tzetz. ad Lycophr. 872; Diod. iv. 50; Schol. ad Apollod. i. 45; Schol. ad Hom. Od. xii. 70.) Pelias endeavoured to secure the throne to himself by sending Jason away with the Argonauts, but when one day he was surprised and frightened by the news of the return of the Argonauts, he attempted to get rid of Aeson by force, but the latter put an end to his own life. (Apollod. i. 9. § 27.) According to an account in Diodorus (iv. 50), Pelias compelled Aeson to kill himself by drinking ox's blood, for he had received intelligence that Jason and his companions had perished in their expedition. According to Ovid (Met. vii. 163, 250, &c.), Aeson survived the return of the Argonauts, and was made young again by Medeia. Jason as the son of Aeson is called Aesonides. (Orph. Arg. 55.) Latin form of Aison; Ancient Greek name of unknown meaning. In Greek mythology, Aeson was a Thessalian prince and the father of Jason, the hero who led the Argonauts in the search of the Golden Fleece. In extreme old age, Aeson was transformed into a young man by the sorceress Medea. In Greek mythology, Aeson or Aison (Greek: ) was the son of Tyro and Cretheus, who also had his brothers Pheres and Amythaon. Aeson was the father of Jason and Promachus with Polymede, the daughter of Autolycus-way before Bruce Campbell played on tv. Directions Eventually,perhaps Toreus the Slayers was going to find a lost star ship within the hidden bunker and it to fight some enemy.Maybe this would have lead to fleet of star ships-that eventually builds the Era,known as the New Son of Terra.